1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a process and a tool for producing a composite body part for a motor vehicle, especially for producing a roof module.
2. Description of Related Art
German Patent Application DE 101 63 709 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,739 describe a roof module which can be placed with its outside edges on a body frame and can be securely connected to it. The roof module has an outer skin of steel sheet or a plastic film which on its inside is foamed on the back with a polyurethane-based foam plastic layer. In the middle section, the outer skin has an opening in which there is a transparent plate which in its peripheral edge area on the bottom is likewise foamed on the back with a foam plastic layer. Between the edge of the transparent plate and the edge of the opening in the outer skin a gap is formed which is foamed with the foam plastic, this taking place in such a way that the outer side of the roof module is flat in this area. The gap space is already filled in the foaming process, in the foaming mold its being necessary to provide for the gap space being bridged only with a smooth surface without overlapping by the foam plastic between the outer surfaces of the outer skin and the transparent plate. It is not mentioned how this requirement is to be taken into account.